Wild Heart
by AlisonDiLaurentis
Summary: When Peter felt Henry enter Neverland he wasn't expecting any extra people tagging along. At least not yet. He wasn't a fool, he knew of Henry's family and their reputation of always finding each other. And he knew they would come for him, but he had prepared for that. They wouldn't be a problem. But this unwelcome guest was a surprise. And Peter Pan hated surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even Robbie Kay, much to my disappointment. Just a few things you should know before you read. My OC Charlotte is Emma's god-daughter. Her parents died and left Emma custody in their will. Henry and Charlotte formed a strong bond and it is why they refer to each other as siblings. This story is largely AU even more so now that Peter is Rumple's father. Which I'm still not over! Anyways. I hope you enjoy my story and Charlotte. Your imput is defiantly appreciated. I did my best to keep her from being Mary Sueish and perfect so if she comes across that please tell me. If you read all that thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"A world in which there are monsters, and ghosts, and things that want to steal your heart is a world which there angels, and dreams and a world which there is hope." **- **_**Neil Gaiman**

When the world stopped spinning I landed painfully on my side along a sandy shore. Groaning and slightly nauseous I did my best to get to my feet. As I stood I caught sight of Henry and made way to get to him when I was grabbed from behind, I let out a squeal of surprise. "Nah, ah, ah." Greg taunted, "You shouldn't have followed us, Charlie."

"Why?" I thrashed, "Did I throw a wrench in you master plan? I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." I squirmed, kicked, clawed, bit, as Tamara tried to bind my hands while Greg did his best to hold me. There was no way I was making this easy.

"Hold still." Greg snarled.

"Drop dead." I countered as I continued to struggle. Despite my efforts they managed to get the damn things on me. Greg dropped me and I landed roughly on my knees, hissing. That was going to leave a bruise.

"We made it." Tamara's eyes scanned the land, she smiled at Greg, "Mission accomplished." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure about that? Cause my mom's coming to get us."

"Yeah." I rose, "Both of them."

"You two might want to take a look around." Greg removed his wet jacket. "You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"It doesn't matter. My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again." A loud horn sounded through the night causing us all to glance around.

"Well we are not in the Enchanted Forest." Tamara smirked, "This is Neverland."

"Huh," I took another look around. "It's nothing like I pictured." It was cold, dark and gloomy. The exact opposite of the story I loved growing up.

"Neverland?" Henry repeated, "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

I piped up, "What? Why do you want to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the mother load of magic."

"I'm guessing your anti magic?" I asked.

"Where's the communicator?" Tamara ignored me and held out her hand to Greg who was digging through a backpack. "We need to signal the home office."

"Here you go, T."

"An office in the jungle." Henry scoffed, "Who works there?"

"Who we work for is none of your concern kid." Greg walked towards them, "Just know there take care of us."

"Wow, I wouldn't want that job." I quipped. Greg glared at me and I shrugged.

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?"

Greg bent down to look Henry in the eye, "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

"Greg."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing." Tamara handed him the radio.

Greg turned it over, "Did you check the batteries?" He opened the radio's lid and sand spilled out.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" I held in a laugh at their expressions.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask questions." Henry smugly voiced my exact thoughts.

"Let's go." He pushed us forward, "Walk."

"I don't know what I've been told." I hummed as we entered the dark forest.

* * *

"You're making smores?" Henry asked as we watched Greg kneel on the ground.

Greg wiped the dirt off his hands, "No. Building a signal. Help me gather some dry leaves," He stood up, "we need to let the home office know we're here."

I scoffed, "Gather them yourself, dick." Yeah, that glare really doesn't do anything for me.

"What if that's not enough?" Tamara asked breaking our stare down. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why am I bald? Maybe you should have thought of these things before you jumped through a portal to Neverland without having a way home."

"Shut up."

I raised my eyebrows, "Did I hit a nerve?"

Greg pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling a deep breath. "Don't let the kids get in your head." The scuffling of leaves caught our attention and we watched as hooded figures carrying weapons walk out. I took a protective stance in front of Henry "Who are you?"

"We're the home office." The boy with the club opened his arms, "Welcome to Neverland."

"The home office?" Tamara questioned with wide eyes.

"Congrats," I chuckled. "Your bosses are a bunch of teenagers? And people say age makes you wiser."

"They're not teenagers," Henry stated moving out from behind me. "Their the lost boys."

"Well look at that." The leader said impressed.

"If magic is what keeps you all young, why do you want to destroy it?" I asked, Tamara's words from earlier registering in my head.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic, sweetheart?"

"These two idiots." I gestured to Greg and Tamara, causing the head lost boy to smirk.

"That was our mission." Greg said stepping forward.

"So you were told," The lost boy nodded. "Yes. Now the boy." Then he adds as an after thought, "And the girl. Hand them over."

"No, you're not getting them until you tell us the plan." Tamara stepped in front of us blocking our view. "For magic? For getting home?"

"Your not getting home."

Greg puffed out his chest and glared, "Then you're not getting them."

If my hands weren't bound I would have face palmed. Did this guy really think he was intimidating? Even if he was, we were out numbered and had no weapons. What did he think he was going to accomplish? I mean really.

The lost boy smiled and said with a self-assured tone, "Of course we are."

Henry and I exchanged worried glances. "This isn't going to end well is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Not a chance." And for once I wished I wasn't right. Out of nowhere a dark shadow came and ripped Greg's shadow from his body, electing a painful scream that had me wincing. My chest tightened as my insult from earlier became a reality. Greg fell to the ground dead. The glowing eyes of the shadow scanned over us, but it made no move to attack us and flew off into the night. I let out the breath I was holding, "The movie's did not prepare me for that."

Tamara turned to them, "Run."

We bolted, but I stopped and turned back around when I heard Tamara cry out in pain. An arrow was embedded in her side and she was bleeding profusely. "Tamara."

"Go!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." I hesitated. "Go!" With a heaviness in my heart I turned and ran in the direction I saw Henry go.

"Get them." The head lost boy ordered.

* * *

I ran through the cold and dark bleak woods hoping to God that I would catch up to Henry when I almost tripped over him. "What are you doing on the ground?" I gently pulled my brother off the ground, a feat considering my hands were tied. "Now is not the time to play dead." Henry opened his mouth to responded but we were both suddenly pulled behind a bush. Seriously, if one more person man handled me I was going to start swinging.

"Where did they go?"

"This way."

"Keep moving." After a few tense minutes the lost boys voices finally faded out as they ran right past us.

"Thanks." Henry whispered.

The boy who saved us removed his hood, "Pan and his forces are in tune with ever grain of sand on this island. We must be careful." He picked up a rock and cut through Henry's ropes.

"Aren't you a lost boy?" I gestured to his attire.

"I was." I felt a wave of heat rush through my body as his eyes landed on me and I barely held back a shiver. His gaze was so penetrating it felt as if he could see my darkest secrets, knew my deepest fears. Though his eyes were searing with an intensity his face was void of emotion and it had my body on edge. I didn't know why he was gazing at me that way, maybe because I inferred he was a lost boy. Which personal experience could confirm wasn't a good thing. Either way I found myself not able to break his gaze. "I escaped. Now they're after me too." He gently took my hands in his and cut the binds securing me.

I rubbed my wrists, "Thank you." He nodded and offered me his hand to help me up. I eyed it carefully.

"Come on. I'm not going to bite." He said causing me to smile and I placed my hand in his allowing him to pull me up. As our hands connect I feel the energy change from burning heat to an icy burn that spreads up my spine. I was startled by the sudden sensation and judging by his wide eyes, so was he. I quickly retracted my hand and took a step back. The boy blinked repeatedly seemingly trying to get a grip on himself.

"How did you escape?" Henry's voice broke us from our trance. "What happened?"

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on."

* * *

I have been through and seen a lot of strange things since I moved to Storybrooke with Emma, but this had to be far the strangest. On the run from lost boys. From Peter Pan. We are on the run from an elf in green tights. If I wasn't running for my life I might laugh. By now I couldn't feel my legs, but the sound of the lost boys in the background caused me to push myself harder and I fought the urge to look back. I wheezed as I pushed past a branch that was in the way, seriously how weren't these boys tired yet? Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore the mystery boy came to a stop and Henry and I followed suit. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

The boy scanned the area, "I think we lost them."

"Really?" Wheeze. "How." Wheeze. "Can you." Wheeze. "Tell?" I couldn't seem to catch my breath and my lungs felt like they were on fire. This is why I doesn't exercise. "Oh, god. Is this how it feels to die? Am I dying?" I was ignored, the questions were rhetorical, but still some acknowledgement would have been nice.

"Okay," Henry breathed, "can we rest for a minute?"

I raised my head, "Yeah, I second that."

Glancing between the two of them the boy sighed, but nodded. Henry collapsed on top of a rock and I moved to sit beside him wrapping a reassuring arm around him as he laid his head on my shoulder. I rested my head on top of his. "Your new." The boy studied them, "Did the shadow take you too? Pan doesn't usually take girls."

Yeah, he just surrounds himself with an island full of boys. Either he's afraid of cooties or he's gay. "No, the shadow didn't bring us here. He was kidnapped by some people that work for Pan."

The boy gazed at me with curiosity and I fought the urge to squirm remembering the last time I was caught under his gaze. "And you?"

"I jumped through the portal after them."

I watched in envy as the boy raised one eyebrow, "You came to Neverland willingly?'

"Yes. I came _willingly_." I imitated his accent causing the corners of his lips to tilt in a half smile. "For my brother." I kissed the top of Henry's head.

"I'm sorry." The boy said after a beat.

Henry asked, "For what?"

"If he sent for you." He gestured to Henry, "He wants you. If Pan wants you, he _will_ get you."

I felt Henry tense under my embrace and I hugged him closer, "Well, he's going to have to get through me."

"You won't stand a chance against Pan."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, bro." I licked my lips, "But there's a first time for everything."

The boy scoffed, "Your crazy."

I smiled at the ground, "Bro, you have no idea." Removing my arm from Henry I stood up and sauntered over to the mystery boy and entered his personal space. He was a good nine inches taller than me so I had to tilt my head to look him in the eyes. "There's been a question that has been nagging since we met." The boy raised an eyebrow but made no move to step back. Seriously how does he do that? It must be magic. "Why does Pan want you, lost boy?"

Holding my gaze he pushed aside his scarf to pull out a necklace underneath. "Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work." He spat dropping the necklace. "It's useless."

I took a step closer and gently gripped the vial between my fingers, "It looks like sand. Are you sure you stole the right thing?"

"I'm sure." Nodding, I released the vial and took a few steps back putting distance between us.

"Don't worry, our family's coming to rescue us and you could come with us."

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family is actually coming for them?"

"Our family's-"

"Different." Henry finished for me.

I scoffed, "Understatement."

"We always find each other."

"It's kinda of our motto actually."

"You better hope they don't. Or Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

I shifted and swallowed the lump in my throat as Greg's death flashed in my mind. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

Henry stood up and joined my side, "It's going to be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time." He assured the boy, "Is there a place we can hide from the lost boys?"

The boy took a deep breath, "There's a place where they can't track us. The echo caves. But it's far."

"Oh joy, more running." Just as the words left my mouth the sound of scuffling could be heard. "Lead the way." I urged the boy and the three of us shot out of there like bats out of hell.

Run, jump, duck, breath. Run, jump, duck, breath. This was the mantra I was repeating to myself as we ran through the forest, again! I honestly have no idea how the rogue lost boy could navigate through this maze. Every tree, every bush looked the same to me. "Look out!" I screamed shooting out my arm to stop the three of us from toppling over a cliff.

"They're over here." One of the lost boys shouted in the distance.

"What do we do?" Henry asked looking over the edge, "Is there any other way to the echo caves?"

"No. We're done for."

"Way to keep the faith." I hissed running my hands through my hair. "There's got to be another way."

"I'll give them the pixie dust, maybe they'll let us live."

I laughed humorlessly, "Yes, because they seem like such the forgiving type."

Henry nodded, "You want to give up?"

"We don't have a choice." The boy shouted, "They got us." He looked over the edge, "This is the end."

I rolled my eyes, "No." Walking around Henry I tore off the boy's necklace. "This is not how it ends. When I die it's going to be epic, alright? Not by a bunch of little boys. This," I hold up the pixie dust, "this is our other way." I pulled both boys back a few feet from the cliff.

"What are you doing?" The boy stuttered nervously.

"Saving our asses."

"How?"

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying." Henry said, while I popped open the vial.

"Don't you remember the dust doesn't work?"

"Pixie dust runs on belief." Well that's what Disney claimed. But they were off about the shadow so there's a chance their wrong about this. So there's a chance I might just be plummeting us to our death. Oh, well. Here goes nothing. "You have to believe." I sprinkled the dust over the three of us and threw the empty vial to the ground.

"I defiantly do not believe." The lost boy cried.

"That's okay." Henry and I shared a smile, "Because we do." With a firm grip on each other we ran right off the cliff.

We were flying. We were actually flying! I couldn't believe it. No I really couldn't, considering I was just starting to have doubts. It was probably all Henry. He had enough belief for all of them.

Our descent to the ground wasn't as graceful as I thought it was going to be and we fell in a heap, with the lost boy on top of me. I let out a grunt as his elbow met my ribs. He raised up on his elbows and stared down at me with that blank mask of his, I turned my head to the side to avoid looking in his eyes. When he made no move to get up I pushed at his chest, which was surprisingly firm under all the baggy clothes, and felt a sharp tingle go up my spine. Seriously, was this going to happen ever time they made contact? The boy got the hint and I let out a sigh of relief as the weight disappeared. The boy offered his hand to help me but unlike last time I ignored it. "I don't know what is worse. Running or flying."

"See," Henry dusted off his clothes. "When you believe anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right Henry." The boy smirked.

I eyed him as he seemed to transform into a whole different person. More sinister. "We never exchanged names."

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve."

"Let's not. Start talking. Or I'm going to punch you in the face." The boy just laughed at my threat and I narrowed my eyes. "Don't let the height fool you. I'm scrappy."

His eyes roamed over me, "I don't doubt it, love."

"You lied to us." Henry accused breaking our banter and moved to step forward but I pulled him back. "You are a lost boy. You work for Pan."

In that moment it all made sense. The gaze from earlier, it wasn't because he was a lost boy. "No, he is Pan."

"Look at that." He grinned impishly. "Beautiful, brave and smart."

"And pissed." He raised an eyebrow cockily and damn if I didn't find it hot.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad. That you would help them destroy it. Why?"

"Cause I needed their help." He took a step closer to Henry but I blocked him with my body, he playfully put his hands up in surrender. "And it is so much easier to get people to hate something then to believe."

Sick of the run around and wanting some damn answers I got in his face, "Why did you bring Henry here?"

Our shoulders brushed as he began circling around us leisurely. He walked with an air of superiority, graceful like a cat. He was either cocky, like every other man on the planet or he had a reason to be. I found myself wondering just what he was capable of. He was clever. That I was sure of. He had Greg and Tamara wrapped around his fingers. And the lost boys. But just how dangerous was he? "For quite some time I sought something extremely important."

"A bath?"

He grinned crookedly and I squeezed my eyes shut in realization that I had said that out loud. I was going to die. My sarcasm was the death of me. Though I can't say I'm surprised. I wonder, would I be seeing a white light or fire and brimstone?

"A mirror actually." He said amused. I opened my eyes and glanced at Henry. I wasn't going to die? Greg and Tamara got killed for much less and I insulted the head honcho, and my shadow was still in tact? "What I need is actually something more elusive than the greatest of all mystery's."

"What?"

"The heart of the truest believer," He knocked on a tree. "You are the lucky owner of that special heart Henry. And now you and it," He pointed to himself smugly "are mine."

"Like hell." I growled as adrenaline coursed through my veins and I punched him square in the face, busting his lip.

He laughed, wiping the blood off his lip with his thumb, "You weren't kidding when you said you were scrappy."

"And here I thought you didn't doubt me." I glared, "I also wasn't kidding when I said you had to get through me." There was no way in hell this monster was getting Henry's heart. I made a move to clock him again. "This time I'm going to do more than bust your lip, I'm going to break your fucking jaw." But he caught my fist before it could connect with his face and he twisted it behind me pulling me back towards him. I tried to use my free arm to elbow him in the ribs but he restrained it to. "Henry run!" I shouted.

"No. I'm not leaving you."

For the love of god. "Henry leave, find Emma. Get help." Henry frowned torn, but made the right decision and turned to run. I felt hope swell in my chest, but it was crushed as the Lost Boys came out of the woodwork blocking Henry's exit. "Fuck." I muttered. I lifted my leg to stomp on Peter's foot but his hand pushed my leg back down.

"Aren't you a wild one." He whispered into the shell of my ear.

Hey, I heard you were a wild one. Stop it! This is not a musical, Charlotte. Focus. Okay. Arms, restricted. Legs, useless. What's left? Head, shoulders, knees and toes. Knees and toes. Head! That's it. I threw my head back connecting with Peter's face.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed releasing me. I stumbled slightly but caught myself before I hit the ground. "Your antics are no longer cute." He said deathly clam, making my blood run cold. This time I was sure I was going to die. Especially when a dagger was placed at my throat. I could only hope Henry would be safe.

"No." Henry yelled. "You can't kill her."

"And why not?" Peter held me by the waist much like Greg had, but his grip was less tight. He knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"You want me to corporate. Fine. But only if she lives."

Corporate? With a psychopath. "Henry don't-" His grip tightened but it was the cold metal of the dagger lightly dragging across my neck that silenced me. I dug my nails into my palms to keep myself from saying something that I know would get me killed faster.

Peter asked amused, "Are you negotiating with me Henry?"

"You want my heart. I want my sister's safety." He stepped forward. "Do we have a deal?"

It was silent for a few moments, his thumb rubbing circles on my hipbone causing me to shiver but this time it was out of fear. "We do." And just like that the dagger was removed. I lightly touched my neck and when I pulled back blood coated my fingertips. Henry surged forward and embraced me tightly.

"That was very brave." I held him close.

"Indeed it was." Peter smirked wiping my blood off his dagger and sheathing it. "Now, let's play."

To quote Peter Pan, "Bloody hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is just the basically the last chapter in Peter's POV with two extra scenes, I will have the next chapter up early this week.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Fate does not seek our consent." - _**Terry Goodkind**

Peter smirked as he watched Henry trip and fall to the ground, everything was going according to plan. All these years were about to pay off. But just as he was about to begin the game, someone intervened.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

His blood boiled as it became clear his lost boys didn't apprehend the unwelcome guest. It was a girl, a tiny one at that,_ how the hell did she slip through their fingers?_ He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, trying to reign in his anger. He could make this work, he didn't like it. But he could make it work. After everything he's done to get here, he'll be damned if he let some little girl ruin it. His breathing evened out as he cleared his mind, time to get into character. Reaching through the bush he was hiding behind, he grabbed a hold of both Henry and the girl and pulled them through. They all remained silent as his lost boys ran right past them. _Well at least they can do one thing right_, Peter thought.

"Thanks." Henry whispered.

Peter removed his hood, "Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on this island. We must be careful." He found it quite odd talking about himself in third person, picking up a rock he cut through Henry's ropes.

"Aren't you a lost boy?" The girl asked reminding him she was there. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to her with a neutral face. As he studied her he found himself wondering again how she managed to slip past his lost boys. She had a round youthful face complimented by blue eyes and dark hair. She was pretty he'd give her that, but so were most girls. "I escaped. Now they're after me too." He cut her binds.

She rubbed her wrists, "Thank you."

He hasn't heard those words in a very long time, nodding he held out his hand to help her up. He nearly laughed when she eyed his hand like it was infected. "Come on. I'm not going to bite." She smiled placing her hand in his and he felt something zap up his spine. It burned through his body, he could literally feel it travel through his veins. She must have felt it too, because she let go of his hand and stepped back. He blinked shaking off the odd sensation.

"How did you escape?" Henry asked, "What happened?"

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on."

* * *

He surveyed the area, "I think we lost them."

"Really, how can you tell?" The girl asked, clearly out of breath. "Oh, god. Is this how it feels to die? Am I dying?"

One of the reasons Peter didn't let girls on the island was because they were always so dramatic. But he couldn't help but find her antics amusing. As he was about to answer with his own smart remark Henry asked if they could rest, stopping him from breaking character.

"Yeah, I second that."

He nodded and watched as they rested together against a rock. "You're new. Did the shadow take you too? Pan doesn't usually take girls."

"No, the shadow didn't bring us here. He was kidnapped by some people that work for Pan."

"And you?"

"I jumped into the portal after them."

"You came to Neverland willingly?" _Just who was this girl?_

"Yes I came _willingly_." He held in a smile at her poor attempt to mimic his accent. "For my brother."

Her brother? Greg and Tamara didn't mention Henry having a sister. It wasn't physically possible, unless Baelfire had another kid. They do resemble each other. It doesn't matter. Henry's the one he needs. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If he sent for you. He wants you. If Pan wants you, he_ will_ get you."

"Well, he's going to have to get through me."

"You won't stand a chance against Pan."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, bro. But there's a first time for everything."

He scoffed, "You're crazy."

"Bro, you have no idea." _Why does she keep on calling me bro?_ She stood up and got really close to him in an attempt to intimidate him. She barely reached his chest in height and with her child like face did she really think she could scare him in the slightest. She was as scary as a kitten. "There's been a question that has been nagging me since we met. Why does Pan want you, lost boy?"

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he pulled the pixie dust from out under his scarf. "Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could fly away and go home. But it doesn't work." He hissed in false frustration, "It's useless."

She takes another step closer and the burn he felt earlier returns as she twiddles the vial between her fingers. "It looks like sand. Are you sure you stole the right thing?"

He shallows, "I'm sure." She nods and moves a way, along with the heat.

"Don't worry, our family's coming to rescue us and you could come with us." Henry said confidently.

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family is actually coming for them?"

"Our family's-"

"Different."

"Understatement."

"We always find each other."

"It's kind of our motto actually."

They finished each others sentences, how nauseating. "You better hope they don't. Or Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need his time. Is there a place we can hide from the lost boys?"

Henry laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and Peter smirked inwardly. They were buying it. "There's a place where they can't track us. The echo caves. But it's far."

"Oh, joy more running." The sound of his lost boys became louder as they got closer, "Lead the way."

* * *

"Look out!" The girl shouted as they almost ran off the cliff.

"What do we do?" Henry asked looking over the edge, "Is there any other way to echo caves?"

_Yes._ "No. We're done for."

"Way to keep the faith." The girl hissed running her hands through her hair. "There's got to be another way."

He pulled out his necklace, "I'll give them the pixie dust, maybe they'll let us live."

"Yes, because they seem like such the forgiving type." _You have no idea, love._

"You want to give up?"

"We have no choice," he shouted. "They got us. This is the end."

"No. This is not how it ends." The girl ripped off his necklace. When I die it's going to be epic, alright? Not by a bunch of little boys. This," she said waving the pixie dust in the air, almost hitting him in the face with it. "This is our way out." She pulled him and Henry back from the cliff.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving our asses?"

He raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Everyone knows Pixie dust is for flying."

"Don't you remember the dust doesn't work?"

"Pixie dust runs on belief. You have to believe." She sprinkled dust on them and discarded the vial.

"I defiantly do not believe."

"That's okay," Henry said sharing a smile with his sister. "Because we do."

* * *

Peter shared a smile with Henry as the three of them soared through the night. It was him. Henry had the heart of the truest believer. Soon it would be his and he would be immortal, _he could almost taste it_. Pointing the clearing out to them where the game was going to end they crashed landed, with the girl underneath him. The scent of cherry blossoms tickled his senses as he inhaled. He shifted so he could look down on her, but she turned her head to avoid his gaze and pushed at his chest when he didn't move. He stood up, offering his hand to help her.

Pink flushed across her cheeks but she refused his hand, "I don't what is worse. Running or flying."

"See," Henry said proudly. "When you believe anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right Henry." He smirked finally able to break character.

The girl studied him, "We never exchanged names."

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve."

"Let's not. Start talking. Or I'm going to punch you in the face." And for the first time in what felt like ages he laughed. Real and genuine. "Don't let the height fool you. I'm scrappy."

"I don't doubt it, love." He assessed her body hoping to make her squirm, but was disappointed when the pretty pink didn't grace her face.

"You lied to us," Henry moved forward outraged, but the girl held him back. "You are a lost boy. You work for Pan."

Her eyes widened, "No, he is Pan."

He gave her his most charming smile, "Look at that. Beautiful, brave and smart."

"And pissed." He raised an eyebrow, he complemented her, don't most girls eat that stuff up? Instead she shrugged it off like it was nothing, as if it didn't faze her.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad. That you would help them destroy it. Why?"

"Cause I needed their help." He took a step towards Henry, but the girl blocked his path and he jokingly put his hands up in surrender. "And it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe"

The girl rolled her eyes and invaded his personal space, "Why did you bring Henry here?"

Smirking he circled them, "For quite sometime I sought something extremely important."

"A bath?"

He paused in his pacing and grinned when a blush spread across her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. "A mirror actually. What I need is actually something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?"

"The heart of the truest believer. You are the owner of that lucky heart, Henry. And now you and it are mine." He boasted.

"Like hell."

Pain bloomed in his cheekbone, she had punched him. For a tiny thing she could really pack a punch. "You weren't kidding when you said you were scrappy."

"And here I thought you didn't doubt me." She said with venom and he licked his lips, _the kitten has claws._ "I also wasn't kidding when I said you had to get through me. This time I'm going to do more than bust your lip, I'm going to break your fucking jaw." She raised her hand to strike him but he twisted it behind her back and pulled her towards him. She made move to elbow his ribs but he secured that arm as well. He smirked as she struggled in his embrace. She had fire. He _liked_ fire. "Henry run!"

"No. I'm not leaving you."

He didn't have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes. "Henry leave, find Emma. Get help."

Henry frowned but turned to run when his lost boys appeared.

"Fuck."

Keeping her arms anchored in his one hand he used his other to push her raised thigh down, and as he whispered into her ear he welcomed the now familiar burn, "Aren't you a wild one." But before the burn could spread it turned to pain as her head connected with his lower jaw. Breaking it, just like she said she would. "Bloody hell!" Holding his chin he used his magic to heal it and the pain dulled to a heavy throb. "Your antics are no longer cute." Unsheathing the dagger he kept on his person he placed it at the base of her throat, unleashing all the anger from earlier.

"No. You can't kill her."

"And why not?" He inquired keeping his focus on the girl. He didn't know what he was thinking, girls were nothing but trouble. And now wasn't the time to let his judgement be clouded.

"You want me to corporate? Fine. But only if she lives."

"Henry don't-"

Peter tightened his hold on her waist and dragged the dagger across her neck, just enough to break skin. "Are you negotiating with me Henry?"

"You want my heart. I want my sisters safety." Henry took a step forward, "Do we have a deal?"

He pretended to think about it as he lazily drug his thumb across her skin, though the girl was unpredictable Henry was willing to risk his life to keep her safe. Thus making her the key to his prize not an obstacle. If he couldn't get Henry to believe in him, he'd threaten his sister. "We do." He released her making sure to cut off a tiny strand of her hair.

The siblings embraced, "That was very brave."

"Indeed it was." He pocketed his dagger along with the lock of hair. "Now, let's play."

She sighed, "Bloody hell."

* * *

Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, take one down, _okay I'm bored._ And bound. And gagged. Apparently the lost boys aren't fond of small talk and now I'm a prisoner in some tree house. Honestly though, I believe their fearless leader isn't over the fact I kicked his ass and that's why I'm stuck here. I wonder how Henry's doing. Or if Emma and the others are here yet. I banged my head against the wall, _God I'm so bored_. The creaking of floor boards outside made me stop my assault on the wall and look up. Light began to filter into the dark room causing spots to cloud my vision, blinding me momentarily. The brightness of the sudden glare of sunlight shining into my pupils hurt worse than the throbbing in my head. When my eyes adjusted to the light again I was granted with an unpleasant sight.

"Ah, the sound of silence." Peter grinned wolfishly and I imagined myself setting him on fire. And let me tell you, it was a beautiful picture. "Beautiful isn't it?" Yes it is. He crouched down so we were at eye level and entered my personal space. "I asked Henry how the two of you were related since it's not possible for Emma to have had another child, but as I refused the two of you to come into contact he's been ignoring me. And I don't appreciate being ignored." He raised up his hand, but instead of slapping me like I was expecting, he caressed my cheek. _Did I give you permission to touch me, bro?_ "So I'm going to ask you. How are you related?" For a few moments we sat in silence before he grinned pretending to finally notice the gag in my mouth. "Silly me I almost forgot."

I sputtered as the cloth was removed, "Agh, that tasted like ass." I cringed at the sound of my voice, I sounded like Darth Vader.

My pain caused Peter to chuckle. _Prick._ "Well?"

I cleared my throat multiple times, "Well what?"

His delightful expression turned hostile, "You'd be wise to answer my question."

_Me? Do the wise thing? Ha!_ "Let's make it a game." I smiled widely, "A puzzle to solve."

A variety of emotions flickered across his face before his eyes darkened, "What game are you playing?"

"Why?" I stared at him with a fixed gaze, "Do you want to play with me?"

"How can I play," he asked tucking some hair behind my ear, his voice taking on a sultry tone. "If I don't know the rules?"

I nearly rolled my eyes at his attempt to seduce me, _amateur._ Don't get me wrong, he's not bad to look at and his accent is drool worth, but the dude pulled a knife on me. I am not Anastasia. This is not Fifty Shades of Grey. Not to mention he kidnapped my brother for God knows what reason. The guys obviously got some issues. So I'll play along, lie, flirt, whatever it takes to get Henry and me out of here. The boy who never grew up has met his match, "No rules."

He smirked, "Game on, love."

* * *

The sound of crying stirred Emma from her slumber and she drew Neal's sword from its case, she scanned the campsite but she spotted no one. She called to the others, "Guys, wake up." When they didn't awake she made the decision to find the source of the crying herself. She ventured into the woods her weapon gripped tightly in her hands.

"You hear that too?"

Gasping she spun around her sword raised in front of her. Leaning casually against a tree was a young boy, she eyed him.

He pushed himself away from the tree, "Your Emma, right?" Not waiting for confirmation he nodded back to where she left the others, "I wonder why they can't hear the crying?"

Keeping her sword between them she narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He licked his lips, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

In an instant she shoved him against the tree her sword pressed hard against his neck. "Where are my kids?" She demanded.

He chuckled, "Now, I see where Charlotte gets her fire." The way he said her daughter's name with admiration made her stomach drop and her skin crawl. She applied more pressure and raised her voice, "Where are my kids?"

"They are still alive, if that's what your worried about." He deflected, not frightened in the slightest.

"Why the hell did you take Henry?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma." He said as if he was talking to a small child.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against." His eyes widened in mock fear, "The savior. Got to say I'm not disappointed."

She rolled her eyes at his flirty tone, "What do you say now? Are you going to tell me how I'm never going to see them again?"

"No. I'm going to help you find them. I'll give you a map." She lowered her sword and took a few steps back. He pulled a page out of his shirt, "A map that will lead you straight to your kids."

She pointed her sword at him, "If this is some kind of trap."

He scoffed condescendingly, "I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island," He raised his eyebrows, "but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry and Charlotte is on this parchment."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"See, it's not about finding them, it's about how you find them. And Emma," He held out the paper, "you're the only one who can."

She eyed him as she took the paper from him and unfolded it. "It's blank." She glared.

"You will only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are." Emma glanced back down at the map confused and when she looked back up Peter was gone.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took so long, I got busy with school and didn't get the chance to write. I will have the next chapter up either Monday or Tuesday, promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_"Any time you think you have the game conquered, the game will turn around and punch you right in the nose."_ - **Mike Schmidt**

Peter sighed in frustration, he was making no progress with Henry and he felt it had something to do with keeping his sister locked away. Which is why he went to visit her before he contacted Emma. He planned to tease her then return her to Henry, he didn't plan on playing another game. An _unnecessary_ game. He just couldn't take her smug look, it made him feel inferior. A feeling he stopped feeling long ago. In all honesty he could care less how the two were related, but she started the game and he would finish it.

* * *

When I shot Peter's words back at him I did not think he would actually make it a game. Though how could he make figuring out my family tree a game is beyond me. But I have no doubt he'll find a way, _he's a sick little fuck_. I have to admit though it feels pretty good having something to hang over his head, but it also kind of feels like I sold my soul. _I'm conflicted_. I sighed, at least they let me out of that damn tree house. But they still have yet to remove the cuffs on my hands, some nonsense about me being unstable. _Me?! Unstable? Okay_. On the bright side, I'm with Henry now and I can keep a better eye on him if Pan tries anything.

Speaking of Peter, he and a third of his lost boys left to go 'hunting', but something in my gut told me that was a lie. He doesn't strike me as the type to get his hands dirty for simple things like that. Which leads me to believe Emma and the others are here and will hopefully be rescuing us soon. I shook my head and turned to Henry who was just as lost in his thoughts as I was. I can't imagine how he was feeling, Peter specifically sought him out. He must be terrified, yet he has shown no signs. He really is brave. I bumped my shoulder against his gaining his attention and smiled. He rolled his eyes playfully but returned the smile.

* * *

"Don't eat the blue ones." Peter warned Emma who was picking berries, she spared him a glance before returning to her task. "Congratulations, you did it. Orphan. You don't mind if I call you lost girl, do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Call me what you like it won't stop me from finding my kids."

"Oh, I'm _counting_ on that." She felt him pace behind her, "There's a reason I tested you."

"Really?" She kept her focus on the berries determined not to let him upset her like last time.

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you." She stiffened, "Don't deny it you haven't. That's good, _really_ good. Cause when you find Henry you'll understand him."

She stood up, narrowing her eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He took a step forward, "He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island."

"Charlie won't let that happen." Peter blinked and took a step back as if that thought never occurred to him. She found herself smiling, her daughter must of left quite the impression on him if just the mere mention of her name threw his balance off. Pan and his followers had their hands full.

But like a light switch his face became expressionless and his voice took on a malevolent tone, all traces of playfulness gone. "We'll see." Sensing she was treading in dangerous territory she picked up her plate and turned to leave. "And as for you Emma. When we're finished you won't just feel like an orphan, you'll be one." Her blood turned to ice at his words, but she didn't stop walking.

* * *

It wasn't long before the lost boys returned and though they did have game with them, Peter was nowhere in sight. So when I saw him stalking into camp clearly agitated, I knew he had been with Emma. She was the savior and tended to have that effect on villains. "I'll be right back." I told Henry.

He looked up from the fire and followed my gaze, "Charlie don't. They just let you out."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything stupid." He titled his head not buying it for a second. "It's not like I'm going to give him my heart." I gave him a pointed look.

"He was going to kill you."

"I know and I appreciate what you did, little man. But I'm the older sibling it's my job to protect you not the other way around."

Henry glared, "Stop treating me like I can't handle myself."

I bent down and looked him in the eyes, "I understand. You think I protect you because I see you as defenseless, but I don't. I do it because I care. And instead of seeing it as bad thing, think of how lucky you are to have someone that loves you enough to want to fight for you. That's one of the reasons these boys are so lost, they don't know real love. And whether you like it or not Henry, I will always fight for you." I patted his knee, leaving him to digest my words and continued on my path to Peter who was now sitting on a tree stump alone. He was staring deeply into the fire with a thoughtful expression.

"So," I looked around the camp analyzing all the stunted psychopaths, "who do I have to make out with to get these babies off?" My words didn't stir the slightest reaction from the immortal boy. My shoulders sagged a little in disappointment, I was sure he would have a witty comeback. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, sparing a glance at Peter I turn to leave.

"You're strange." His voice was vacant and sent shivers down my spine.

I wet my lips but didn't turn around, "This coming from the Lord of the Flies?"

"Who?"

I shook my head, "Never mind."

I tensed as Peter engulfed me from behind, I didn't even hear him stand up. The smell of warm cedar wood and the crisp ocean air fogged my brain as his arm came around to grab my wrists. I close my eyes as that annoying heat only his presence seems to cause washes over me. _Why must he always assist on touching me? Who did I kill in a past life?_ "These will come off, when I want them to." _What did I say?_ He's a sick little fuck, with his accent and sinister aura he had the ability to make everything sound naughty. "Now if you want to make out with someone-"

I shrugged him off, "Don't finish that sentence." He chuckled and I clenched my fists, it's time to knock the smug bastard down a few pegs. I slowly turned around keeping my gaze on the ground, "Pan?" Cautiously I walked towards him so we were in arms length and tucked some hair before shyly looking in his green eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "Next time you see Emma, tell her I said hi." He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. I shrugged, _well my job here is done_, if my hands weren't chained I'd bow. As I reached Henry the chains encasing my hands fell to the ground in a clank and I jumped back in surprise. I held my hands out in front of me turning them over, I looked back at Peter who was retreating into the woods and felt something in my chest tighten. _Oh, he was good._

* * *

**AN: **I'm so glad people are enjoying my story, your reviews make my day! And I know this chapter is short, I'll try and make the next one longer.


End file.
